Psychotic Blood
by Gip-Rik
Summary: My hands were covered in blood. Cold red blood. My eyes were swollen. And he, kept on laughing at me.


My hands were covered in blood. Cold red blood. My eyes were swollen. And he, kept on laughing at me.

* * *

"You'll never get out. You'll suffer. We are all sick of you." The laughs of the maniac were getting to him. Constantly shattering all over his head. He had gone psycho. The laughing face had gone psycho, and Gippal himself was scared. He was all alone in the mirror trap. No one was there. The glass struck behind him, cutting into his skin, and going into the blood. He turned around, tiny pieces were shattering and it struck into his throat. Gippal choked, and vomited out blood, and his stomach was exploding. HE couldn't breathe, and he gasped for air. What was happening. He stood up painfully, and was still in the mirror like house. Something was irrelevant. Where was he? 

"We're all sick of you Gippal. All sick of you." Gippal turned around and saw a clown. Big red wig, that clown nose, a jumpy suit, big shoes, and a threatening face, with make-up, and huge lips that looked as if, he were smiling. He frowned and Gippal tried to talk.

"Wh-wh-wha..." He couldn't speak, and the figure in front of him slapped his face. Gippal slammed into the mirror behind him, and was near his death.

"Shut up you bastard! Look at what you did? You made me, and I'm going to kill you." The clown took of his wig and the clown nose. After this, it was shown that he had blonde hair.

"He-he..." Gippal couldn't speak the words, and the clown once known kicked him hard, which caused Gippal to tumble over.

"That's right. I'm you...you're once friend. Gippal, we are all sick of you. I swear. And today you'll die before you even say you're prayers."

How can that be, was he talking to his conscious? The maniac continued to laugh and Gippal tried to cover his ears, but the glass deep down in his skin was forcing him to pull back. He couldn't move. Not one bit. His body was shaking. He was a bit naked.

"Gippal, I'm you. This right here, the clown you're talking to, is you. You, your self and I. When we get together, we become psycho."

Gippal wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He needed help, but no one was there.

"The reason I'm here, is because of you. You created me, now kill me you're death is my treasure."

Gippal couldn't do anything. Nothing was possible. Nothing. He didn't know how he created such a...monster.

"Gippal, you're almost married. I can tell that youare going to have children soon, but you wont. I'm going to kill you and hurt you, until you bleed."

The tears that were coming off of Gippal's face, weren't normal, it was blood.

The clown Gippal grabbed Gippal by the shoulders and trashed him into the next window. He slammed hammers onto his back while throwing him there.

"Goodbye Gippal...I will live through you all you're life. You're psycho like me. You're parents were killed from me, and now say goodbye." And he laughed as he started to kill him through his near death.

* * *

"No! No!" I shot back up from my bed and saw the window right in front of me. It was dark, and I was in my room. I felt my face covered with tears and looked over to see a frightened Rikku.. I turned on the side lamp and saw her face with tears. 

"Gippal!" She hugged me and sobbed into my shirt. My stomach was aching, and Rikku was holding tight onto me, "what happened to you?"I started crying. I was crying in front of Rikku for the very first time.

"Rikku!" I hugged her back and she looked up at me.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare? You slammed me off the bed and I tried to stop and you were saying such stuff!"

I was living him.

"It was a nightmare!" I saw scabs all over Rikku. This was me. I was living him. Him, as in the psychotic blood.

Rikku kept on crying and I kissed her. I was so frightned and she looked at me kissed me on the cheek.

"Gippal, I love you so much. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay with me, and I'll make sure you don't get any nightmares. Please? Forget about that, please."

I can't.

"I'll try!" I grabbed Rikku and hugged her tightly. I could feel her heart beat. That psycho was me, and once I marry Rikku, and always have her with me I'll be safe.

"Stay with me Rikku?" She wasn't dressed for sleeping yet. She had come over when I was sleeping. And here I was with him. The psycho.

Now, when she's with me, he won't be able to plague me. He won't be able to harm me, when I have her presence around.

Rikku...shall you not be harmed by my psychotic blood?

**A/n: I hope you all like that. Please do not flame.**


End file.
